Masters in the Making
by Henry
Summary: The battle for control of the six Pokemon has ended, but other conflicts remain to be settled. What will prove most important? Conclusion to the 'Six Pokemon' series.


**Masters in the Making**

By Henry and Nate Z

"This meeting of the Johto-Kanto Pokemon Leagues has been called to consider the candidacy of one Pokemon trainer as a replacement for the Virdian City Gym in the new year, as well as to confirm his advancement to the rank of Pokemon Master. Upon the recommendation of the present council members at the last Silver Conference and following discussion with the available members of the Elite Four and current Johto League Champion, we will now take the vote."

_Three weeks earlier…_

Henry stood outside the farm's house, where everyone but Sharon had already fallen asleep. She was watching him intently from the darkened master bedroom, waiting for him to return. Both of them were still injured, so neither was trying too hard to get their way: Sharon insisting he return to their bed or Henry insisting he remain outside to train, and then ultimately collapse from exhaustion, sleep four hours, and then rinse and repeat.

It hadn't been the easiest of adjustments, in the few days he'd spent with his 'family.' The first two days he was unconscious, treated by Ho-Oh's flames. The two legendary creatures had returned to Johto after that, and Cap intended to return with them eventually, both to return the Rainbow Feather and Silver Feather as well as complete his aspirations for competing in the Johto League's Silver Conference, now a little more than a month away. Lisa had already returned to Johto, and in the few short days she'd been gone had already managed to match Cap's total number of badges, with five collected and three left (though getting Clair's may ultimately have proven more difficult in the future, given her intense, intense dislike of Henry).

Following the doctor's assessment and repair of his hands, Henry had taken to wearing a glove on his left to conceal the burns, and was still wearing an ace bandage on his right, partially concealed by his jacket cuff.

He betrayed no weakness to his Pokemon, as this was apparently his storehouse for the twenty-four Pokemon he still trained, and his home on the Seafoam Islands had apparently been long since swept away by the powerful tides, leaving only husks of wood and chunks of eroded stone where his glorified shack had once stood.

Now, however, he was enjoying the time he had with his Charizard, battling it with Mew, Dragonair, and the others, all in preparation for the battle he sought. There was no way his target would be able to escape from a Championship round.

Of course, before he could get there, he'd need to collect the six remaining badges to participate in the Silver Conference, to join his Storm Badge and his Rising Badge. He was building up a powerful team, and expected he'd be switching Pokemon frequently… he wouldn't want anyone to discern a strategy too soon.

But first things ultimately had to occur first. He'd be traveling back to Johto, after another two days or so.

It hadn't been easy for him, after Sharon had regained consciousness and resumed walking about, holding the young, brown-haired boy wherever she went. Henry had been constantly reminded that this young 'Azrael' was his son, and while there were any number of physical similarities, he still found the boy unrecognizable.

Sharon, too, he couldn't seem to grasp. She'd invited him to sleep in their bed, but Henry couldn't recall having ever used it, for any reason. He had been sleeping on the bedroom floor those few days, at least when he wasn't outside training.

Cap hadn't taken too kindly to Henry's actions. Though Cap acknowledged Henry was in an unusual situation and spent a lot of time training anyway, the younger man felt Henry was disregarding his parental responsibility. Melody had been quiet all throughout, which she later stated was a rarity for her… she too felt it appropriate to criticize Henry's lack of parental capability.

Nate, however, had been a help in that area, as he'd spent a lot of time with the boy, and informed Henry how best to approach. In the short time he'd spent with the boy, he'd felt uncomfortable… far removed from his usual element. It helped that the boy didn't seem to recognize him either, and their interaction had remained fairly minimal so far.

The signs of dawn made it clear to him it was time to cease the regiment and grant his Pokemon an opportunity to rest, so at last he recalled them, heading to the water type breeding area to see how his Lapras, Quagsire, and Golduck were faring.

Upon passing a single shrub he came to a halt, and for good reason, when he felt the edge of a blade pressed to his neck. "I didn't hear you until it was too late," Henry noted. "You're really strong."

Sin Sai the Kantana emerged from the shrubbery, readjusting his position but keeping the sword pressed to Henry's neck. _**Are you surprised by that?**_

"Not really," Henry responded. "Though I would like to know what you want."

_**To talk**_, was Sin Sai's simple reply. _**I have a few minutes left before dawn. That is adequate time to question you.**_

"Fair enough," Henry replied, moving one hand slowly up to adjust his new pair of sunglasses, trying to get them into a more comfortable position. "What do you want to know?"

_**Who are you?**_ Before Henry could make a remark, Sin Sai continued. _**The man I knew as Henry the Pokemon Master was better able to balance himself. He could spend time with his family AND keep up with his rigorous training. He did not neglect any aspect of his life.**_

"I am obviously not the Henry you knew," Henry told him. "I didn't get a lot of choice in that area."

_**There is always a choice, even when all hope seems lost**_, Sin Sai told him. _**I met you after you'd gained your powers. I respected you, and your willingness to restrain yourself, and not be consumed by those powers. You were my peer, and not just my ally.**_

"I hope you'll understand if I don't remember any of that," Henry responded curtly.

_**That cannot be helped**_, Sin Sai told him. _**But that isn't the point I'm trying to make. The way you are now… you are a pitiful shadow of the man I respected. The way you exist now, in this 'cycle of hatred' I can see why you might've finally become the villain your rival expected you to be.**_

"That future was changed," Henry reminded Sin Sai.

_**The only one who can decide that is you**_, Sin Sai stated. _**If you abandon your family again, and you search for Giovanni, I will kill you myself.**_

"I don't need to chase after Giovanni anymore," Henry stated. "I have my Charizard back."

_**I can read your mind, Henry. You still thirst for vengeance. You still hate him with every fiber of your being.**_

Henry was silent.

_**You desire the power you could have gained. You want to know how you obtained it, and, you want to try it yourself. For now it's only curiosity, but I cannot allow you to gain such power and remain unchecked. You are no longer deserving of my trust.**_

"That's unfortunate, Sin Sai," Henry replied. "Because I'd rather we be on the same side."

_**Then forget any thought of further revenge and return to your family. There is more to this life than your hatred and your regrets.**_

Henry turned to face Sin Sai, but the Katana was gone, leaving behind only a few falling leaves. Though mildly annoyed, Henry opted to take the advice and returned to the farm, walking quietly through the hallways and sitting at the foot of 'his' bed, Sharon lying on the other side, the young Azrael clinging to her.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Sharon said.

Henry wasn't too surprised she was awake already; if she'd ever gone to sleep at all. "What is it?"

"Clair told me something," Sharon continued, "about you and her."

"The answer to your question is 'yes,'" Henry told her.

"Have there been others?" Sharon asked, trying to sound neutral, but betraying the slightest hint of anger.

"Yes," Henry answered.

"How many?"

"Only one."

"Only one? _Only_ one?" Sharon asked him, gritting her teeth.

"I can see where you're going with this," Henry noted. "Sharon, up until a week ago I had no idea who you were."

"I know, and I'm not saying I don't understand," Sharon said, "but it hurts, Henry. I know you're not good at showing your emotions, but…" She locked eyes with his sunglasses, knowing the monstrous red gaze behind them. "…never mind. Do you have any plans for today?"

"I'm going to Johto with Cap," Henry replied, turning his gaze from her. "I'm going to participate in their league's conference this year."

"Because you want to battle Lance?" Sharon asked him.

"Yes," Henry answered simply. When Sharon made no reply, he asked aloud: "You're not mad at me?"

"No," Sharon replied. "At least I'll know where you are, and know that you're alive." She managed a weak smile. "I still know you, Henry. This is what you love."

Henry only nodded. "I'll be back within a week. I'll do the rest of my training and preparation here. When I participate in the conference…" He hesitated ever so slightly. "…I wouldn't mind if you'd join me, and see it for yourself."

"I'm not sure," Sharon replied flatly. "Azrael may still be too young to see battle firsthand."

Henry shrugged. "If you think so, then all right. I'll be sure to spend a few minutes with him before I leave."

At breakfast, no one was particularly cheerful. Sharon made the food, and Henry took a cup of tea, which astonished Cap, who claimed Henry was completely addicted to coffee. Henry curtly stated that he detested the taste, and conversation ceased (though Sandslash had attempted to make a rude remark). After breakfast, both men took their time to bid farewell to the others, Henry spending a minute just to lock gaze with the young Azrael, and the boy held tightly to his mother, still unable to recognize the man in black.

A week later, Henry and Cap returned. Cap wasn't exactly pleased that he had just managed to obtain the three badges he needed in roughly the same amount of time it had taken Henry to acquire six, but he didn't bear a grudge. Instead he began his own training regiment, particularly with his Sin Sai and his two Eeveloutions, all trying to pacify his Grovyle.

Henry, meanwhile, had requested Melody to be his training partner, as she was a dragon trainer and thusly ideal to battle against. Melody had been apprehensive, but ultimately agreed to help.

When her dragons were beaten and bruised, she yelled at him and bonked him on the head, staunchly refusing to battle with him again. Henry's Charizard and Dragonair were now in the process of training the young Larvitar, who, though stubbornly refusing to evolve, had proven itself a ferocious, tenacious adversary.

Henry, in the meantime, had another duty to take care of, and stepped out onto a hillside, higher up in elevation, examining the sky for an opportune launch.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me," Henry said. "You helped me regain my first Pokemon, and you saved the world numerous times over." He paused. "I don't want to let you go, but I know you have your own destiny to fulfill, and you need to move quickly if you ever want to find your kin."

Mew nodded, hovering down to nuzzle Henry's cheek. Clutched in her paws was a tiny, spherical stone… the component that, when exposed to a laser, could become the monster known as Deoxys.

"I have all the faith in the world in you," Henry said. "I know we'll meet again one day. I'll watch the sky every night for you."

The two shared one final glance and Mew shot up into the sky, and Henry pressed the release mechanism on his Pokeball, allowing the psychic cat to leave his sight, blasting off into space, to resume her own journey.

"Goodbye," Henry said simply, before resuming his training, ignoring the single tear and brushing it away immediately, and bringing Porygon and Rhydon in to join the battles, with Lapras, Kangaskhan, Aggron, Marowak, and all the others.

He spent a few more hours training, waiting until the sun fell down to begin training the others: his Ampharos (and only nicknamed Pokemon 'Denryu', whom he could not recall ever actually capturing), his Quagsire, his Mightyena, his Houndoom, and, of course, his indomitable Charizard and Dragonair.

Sin Sai again approached him, and again held a blade to his neck. Charizard growled, but Sin Sai paid the fire type no heed. _**Where has Mew gone?**_

Henry did not visibly react. "You saw her leave, I take it?"

_**I was the only one, yes. Why has Mew left?**_

"She is on a journey too," Henry answered. "I wasn't going to force her to stay here when her kind was dying out."

_**Is that all?**_

"I also asked her to return Deoxys to space," Henry answered. "Now two of these 'six' Pokemon are completely out of reach."

_**And was that all you sought to do?**_

Henry walked forward just a bit further, allowing the blade to cut into his neck. Sin Sai only nodded and withdrew, vanishing in sudden movement.

That fit well enough, as he reached up his hand to apply pressure to the cut, and then resumed his training, until Sharon called him inside to respond to a long distance phone call.

Henry recognized the irritatingly upbeat visage of Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion, smiling pleasantly at him, largely because she knew how irritating he found a positive attitude. "Hey," she greeted, "did the egg arrive yet?"

"It did," Henry answered. He removed his jacket, pulling it off carefully to reveal the egg that had been tucked in his breast pocket. "No sign of Lucario's latest yet, though… how long does the incubation last for?"

"It should only be a few days," Cynthia answered. "If you're remaining as active as you usually are."

"Much more than yourself, I'd imagine," Henry chimed in. "You League Champs don't have much opportunity to do anything besides wait around, right?"

"Well, with our own Conference still a few months off, I'm actually planning on attending the Johto-Kanto league's Silver Conference. Are you planning on competing?" Cynthia asked, still smirking to herself.

Henry only nodded, and then hung up the video phone, much to Cynthia's amusement. Henry intended to return to immediately outside the farm, but Sharon stood in his immediate path, holding the young Azrael over her right shoulder.

"Mind if I ask who called?" she inquired.

"Cynthia, the Sinnoh League champion," Henry answered. "She sent me an egg and wanted to see how it was doing."

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "That's unlike you."

"What is?" Henry asked.

"You answered more than was asked," Sharon observed. "And you hate being interrogated."

Henry only walked off. Sharon sighed and returned her attention to the boy, knowing she wouldn't have much luck coercing more information from him… at least not for a few hours, until it was no longer fresh in his mind.

A week later, Henry looked upon the egg, having some difficulty concealing his displeasure. His Pokemon were off battling one another or resting themselves in preparation for a return to the training regiment, while he stared down at the stubbornly quiet shell. He knew the young Pokemon was still alive, as it was making sounds every now and again, but the egg was unmoving, and he often felt he was carrying it around for no reason.

That, and he was more protective of his chest when carrying the egg, which wasn't all that easy given how hard he insisted on training, and he had to test the reaction times of his various creatures and see how well they'd defend him in battle. His Quagsire, Larvitar, Marowak, Rhydon, and Kangaskhan all had it down, but the one he really wanted to improve was his Charizard.

Charizard's time under Giovanni had left the creature far more brutal than ever before. While Henry normally had no problem with his Pokemon demonstrating their prowess, this had made his Charizard difficult to reign in. For example, when Lapras had struck with a particularly potent Hydro Pump, Charizard grew very angry, and began blasting flames in all directions.

While Henry would normally be content to let his beast run wild, this farm was home to many others. Reluctantly, Henry entrusted the egg to his Kangaskhan (already acting as a regular guardian for it) and charged forth, leaping onto Charizard's back and dragging the raging fire type back to the ground.

"Okay, you're angry, I get it," Henry told him. "You certainly have reason to be, but you forget yourself."

Charizard gave another roar of fury.

"There are only two enemies you can use this power against," Henry instructed. "Your fire is not meant to be used on your allies."

Charizard began to calm, and after a few moments, Henry recalled it. Clutching the still warm Pokeball in his gloved left hand, he slowly shrank it to a more portable size and reattached it to his belt. _You're still not free from Giovanni's influence._

_**Are you?**_

Henry glanced around. Sin Sai was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't guarantee him anything; the ninja had already demonstrated the capacity to locate him and vanish just as quickly.

And if it wasn't Sin Sai who'd asked, that just made him feel worse.

"Are you ready to leave yet, _Dad_?" Cap asked.

"Kid, I mean it- knock that crap off," Henry instructed. Sharon smacked him in the back of his head. "Yes, the baby, right."

Azrael giggled ever so slightly. Sharon turned her attention to Melody. "These two only have a few brain cells between them, so I trust you can keep an eye on them and make sure they remember where the Indigo Plateau is?"

"Not a problem," Melody answered. "When will you be joining us?"

"Two days," Sharon answered. "I don't think he could stay at the league for more than the last few rounds."

"Okay," Melody agreed. "Is Lisa going to meet us there, Cap?"

"Maybe," Cap answered neutrally.

"Did she get all the badges before you did?" Melody asked, smirking sadistically.

Cap tugged his hat down over his eyes and muttered, "Maybe."

"Burn," Sandslash noted, only to be struck in the back of the head by Cap.

"Visualize the eyeball," Cap instructed.

"Visualize my longer, sharper, fully evolved claws in your-" Sandslash stopped and darted out of the way, as Henry stepped down, just narrowly missing the ground rat and exiting the house. Sandslash watched the man in black exit and stayed resolutely back, as Henry released his Charizard and hopped on the fire type's back, rocketing up through the air at speed that could rival a Pidgeot's.

Cap picked up the ground rat and called out his War Hawk. "You're not leaving me behind, old man!" He hopped on the flying type's back, and Melody sighed, bid farewell to Sharon and Azrael and then followed on her own Charizard's back. The young Azrael watched them leave, fascinated.

Sharon smiled at the boy and headed back upstairs, knowing they'd be gone from her sight soon enough. She set the boy down by the bed and craned herself by the window, preparing to take less conventional means to reach Indigo Plateau… specifically a method that would allow her to get in with her supply of unregistered Pokemon, all while bringing a young boy, still shy of his first year.

But her thoughts were also being contorted by all-too familiar pain. Henry had always been distant, but after they'd spent some time getting to know each other, and specifically, they'd gotten married, he'd finally opened up just enough to show her compassion, and showed himself to be a good father both for their son and for Cap and Melody.

Because Giovanni had been out of their lives. Henry was no longer driven by his obsession with revenge. He'd reclaimed his Charizard and settled into a peaceful life at last, and through some series of events, he'd become the most powerful trainer in the world.

Yet now the memories she had were pretty much moot. They were feeling progressively less real, and even though Henry had returned to them and was settling in, things weren't the same. He still had to wear his sunglasses to conceal the hatred, rather than continue wearing them because he liked how they looked. She was the only one who didn't recoil from the sight, but she had wanted to see the same color eyes Henry had given to their son.

"Your Trainer ID, please," the man at the front requested, smiling pleasantly until he spotted the expressionless visage and black sunglasses, and immediately drew back. "Um, sir." The man in black reached into his strangely-bulging jacket pocket and produced a single red object, barely larger than the palm of his hand. It had some dust coating it, but once opened functioned normally, displaying a picture of a young man, vaguely similar to the older man in the dark attire.

"What the heck is that?" asked the man behind the desk. Upon closer examination, he noted: "I haven't seen one of these in years. You've got one of the original models."

The man in black was silent, allowing the man at the front desk to examine it.

"Birthplace: Cinnabar Island," the man read aloud, "Registered in Pallet Town. Henry Oak, now 22 years old. Pokedex Completion: 148 species seen, 135 captured, plus another 40 unknown. I assume you've captured Pokemon from the Johto region as well?"

"And Hoenn," Henry added.

"Very well," the man nodded, handing back the Pokedex. "You might want to consider getting it upgraded. Do you have the minimum required number of badges?"

Henry opened his jacket once more, first placing his Pokedex back in the pocket and then withdrawing the eight objects he'd received from each Johto gym leader, all fit into a neat pile in his hand.

"Excellent," the man handed him a few documents and a number. "This is your current position. Depending on the number of participants, you'll either face a randomly chosen opponent or the next person to register."

Henry swiveled his gaze back towards Cap behind him. Cap smirked at the thought, though Sandslash seemed significantly less interested in such a contest. The man in black only took the documents and pocketed his badges, stepping into the familiar facility, as other people began to flood in to observe, and already trainers were gathering within, the stadium's flame lit and the opening ceremonies already beginning.

Henry looked up to a top box and spotted the man he was looking for, sitting with the Elite Four and some Kanto and Johto league officials. He locked gaze with the red-haired man, and even with so much distance between them, they could feel the anticipation for a future battle.

Though, of course, Henry would have a ways to go to get there.

"At this time, we'll announce the preliminary rounds," one of the League officials declared. "We have to narrow the field to 32 participants. Tonight we'll have the preliminary. The order of battle will be determined randomly."

Henry showed no reaction. Cap was anxious to begin.

Another League official stepped forth to address the audience, giving them the same information, and then displaying the breakdown, as participants were slowly divided from the pool of 70, as certain trainers were granted the opportunity for a bye…while others would have to prepare for an additional preliminary round.

"The first match has been decided!" he declared. "Henry Oak vs Kidd Summers!" The dark skinned woman stepped forth first, dressed in dark pink tights and with her long hair tied in two long tails. She smiled as Henry stepped forth, silently taking his position on the other side of the long battlefield.

Cap and the other trainers were slowly ushered up to the stands, in a row right at the front where they could stand or sit to observe the match. Profiles were displayed for the two trainers… well, mostly for Kidd, who seemed to have been around quite a bit. She had been runner-up in two tournaments and won all eight Johto Badges, as well as set a few sports records here and there. Henry's listing showed his sixteen badges and the fact he was runner-up in the Kanto League conference, from more than ten years ago.

"So, any bets on how this match'll go?"

Cap turned and spotted Lisa, leaping forth and wrapping her arms around him. He managed to wrest his way free eventually, and nodded. "Henry's going to win. I'm sure it'll be…competitive."

"Anyone besides you two joining us?" Lisa asked.

Cap shook his head. "Sharon's watching Az. Mel opted to wait until next year and do some more training once her sensei's out of the hospital."

"I'm glad you're here," Lisa told him. "You're one of the only people I recognize."

"Who else is here?" Cap asked, Lisa pointed up above the dark skinned boy's shoulder, and Cap craned his neck to spot Silver a row above him, watching the field intently. "Ah."

Aipom hopped onto Lisa's shoulder and said something into her ear. Upon hearing Lisa laugh, Sandslash felt compelled to remark: "Freaky."

Cap ignored it and watched as the two each reached for a Pokeball on their waist.

"The preliminary round will consist of one-on-one battles," the League official stated. "Select one Pokemon, and good luck to you!"

Henry and Kidd threw out their Pokeballs simultaneously. On Kidd's side appeared a dark creature with long claws and a light-colored headdress of sorts. On Henry's side appeared a compilation of geometric shapes in the form of a Pokemon, better known to most as Porygon.

Cap pointed his Pokedex forward. "Weavile," it beeped. "The evolved form of Sneasel. They live in cold regions, hunting in packs with impressive coordination." Further data revealed it to be a dark/ice type, to match up against the normal type Pokemon.

"Begin!"

"Weavile, Fury Cutter!" Kidd's dark type bounded forth with incredible speed, lancing through the air and swinging its claws in wide arc.

"Signal Beam," Henry responded. Porygon concentrated energy into its nose and fired out a multicolored blast, sending the Weavile flying back before it could hit. Though hurt, the dark type landed easily on its feet, prepared to continue.

"Shadow Ball!" Kidd instructed. Weavile charged the dark sphere between its claws and flung it forward. "Now, Ice Punch!" Weavile followed the sphere, nearly matching its speed, with both hands glowing, charging the freezing energy to its palms.

Henry waited as the attacks approached, before curtly commanding: "Zap Cannon." Porygon fired off a massive sphere of electricity, striking the Shadow Ball. Weavile screeched to a halt as the energies mingled, and was struck by both energies bombarding about.

"Get out of there!" Kidd called and her Weavile hopped away, before zooming at Porygon again. "Now, Faint Attack!" Weavile vanished, and Porygon was struck, as the dark type reemerged and began slashing ferociously. Porygon eventually struggled free, knocking the dark type away with another multicolored Signal Beam. Still, the damage had been dealt, as Porygon slumped forward, fading in and out.

The official on the ground examined the action, as Henry stated: "Recover." Porygon focused and its energy was restored, and the audience drew back in astonishment.

"Dark Pulse!" Kidd commanded, hoping to keep up her offensive. Weavile concentrated and fired the dark energy out in a concentrated beam, lancing straight at Porygon.

Henry waved his arm, and declared: "Magic Coat." Porygon concentrated once more and formed a barrier directly before its face. Weavile's attack struck the field, only to reflect backwards and strike the surprised dark type, sending it flying and eventually leaving it sprawled on the ground.

"Weavile is unable to battle!" the official declared. "The winner, Henry Oak!"

The audience applauded. Henry and Kidd recalled their Pokemon and shook hands, before heading back up to either side of the stands to allow the next match to begin.

Up in one of the top boxes, Karen turned to Lance and asked: "Are all of his Pokemon that strong?"

"Much stronger," was Lance's simple reply, as he applauded the next two trainers beginning their battle.

Some time later…

Silver sneered as his Alakazam dealt the final Psybeam and dispatched his opponent's Lombre, reducing the total number to 32. He'd been through two matches straight, and both times had made it clear he was going to advance, and was selected as the thirty-second and final participant. He recalled his Alakazam and headed to the back to get his Pokemon healed, as the tournament organizers prepared the next day's events. Silver stepped up to join Cap and Lisa, both of whom had –quite predictably- advanced along with him, but were scattered about in the new tournament bracket. Henry was at the start of the spectrum at #1, Cap had hit #14, and Lisa #24. Depending on how they fared in the tournament, they wouldn't be facing each other for quite a while.

Or it had seemed that way, at least.

The second day's opening match saw Henry facing the self-proclaimed 'Juggler' an expert in psychic types who'd trained in both the Saffron and Fuchsia city gyms. The audience had increased slightly and many more people were tuning in to see the opening battle, now with three Pokemon allowed to each participant. The fans had been expecting a competitive match, especially with the Juggler's powerful lineup: Mr. Mime, Noctowl, and Kadabra. He just had the misfortune to match up against the powerhouse of Henry's team.

Charizard laid waste to all three in turn, dispatching them with Flamethrowers and Slashes. Mr. Mime's barrier had been burnt away, Noctowl's flight speed couldn't compare, and Kadabra crumpled when its Reflect defense was encircled by Charizard's signature Blast Burn, incinerating most of the field in spherical destruction.

Cap followed suit as his Sandslash made a rude remark to the foe's Donphan, before Fury Swiping it down. His Sin Sai and his Espeon added their personal touch, defeating the unusually strong Bellsprout and Furret.

Lisa had only to unleash the fury of her Typhlosion, burning down the Pidgeotto and Bayleef with ease. She added her Aipom to the mix to finish an opposing Ledian with a Focus Punch.

Silver's Feraligatr annihilated the foe's Heracross and Poliwrath, but he switched over to his Crobat to finish his enemy's Ursaring, allowing speed to overcome brute force.

The competition between the top sixteen ended predictably, and the field fell to eight. And then to four.

Specifically, Henry, Cap, Lisa, and Silver. With those four remaining, the bracket was established. Henry would face Cap, and Lisa would face Silver, both in three on three matches. Henry had only nodded, and went off to organize his team. He'd yet to need all three in battle, but expected he'd need to try a little harder now.

The following day, Sharon and Azrael sat beside Melody in the stands, much to the young woman's delight as she began playing with the baby at once… at least until the match was announced and the participants stepped forward.

"You're kidding," Sharon said, watching Henry and Cap stare each other down. "Did they reinforce the arena?"

"You know it won't be that bad," Melody replied, positioning Azrael comfortably in her lap, only to have him attempt to crawl free over and over again. "They'll show some restraint."

"Henry won't," Sharon responded. "He has no setting between 'best' and 'off.'"

"Oh, yeah," Melody agreed. "At least it'll be enjoyable."

Henry and Cap raised their arms and opened their first Pokeball. On Cap's side appeared War Hawk, and on Henry's side appeared Pidgeot.

"That's familiar," Sharon noted. At Melody's curious glance, she elaborated: "The first time we met, Henry and Cap had a three on three. He started with Pidgeot, and Cap started with War Jay."

"Air Razor!" Cap instructed.

"Quick Attack," Henry countered. The two flying types shot through the air towards one another, passing quickly by, sending a few feathers flying as they struck each other. Both Pokemon immediately turned on their talons and shot towards each other again.

"Wing Attack!" both instructed, as the two flying types screeched to a halt and began striking at one another with the sharpest edges of their wings, the bursts of air pressure keeping them aloft as they struck away in midair.

"Focus Energy!" Cap chimed in, and War Hawk focused, pulling away from Pidgeot to begin a renewed offensive. "Air Slash!" War Hawk focused on its talons now, zooming towards Pidgeot, preparing to rake.

"Mirror Move," Henry countered, and Pidgeot replicated the movement. War Hawk was the stronger of the two, but Pidgeot's speed gave it the edge and it struck first, raking War Hawk and then rocketing upwards, out of the way. "Finish it; Sky Attack." Pidgeot's eyes flashed and its body glowed brightly, as though encircled by flames.

"War Hawk, Agility!" Cap called, but too late: Pidgeot shot down and dive bombed War Hawk, sending both tumbling about through the air. War Hawk hit the ground hard, but Pidgeot managed only a slight fall, and flapped back up into the air.

"War Hawk is unable to battle," the League official called. "Pidgeot's the winner."

Cap recalled the flying type, offered a few words of encouragement, and then threw forth the next sphere. "Go, Sandslash!"

"Oh, no," the ground rat muttered. "No slashin' way."

"His Pidgeot is weakened!" Cap said. "Come on, finish it!"

"Uh uh, no dice," Sandslash replied. "Maybe you could convince these guys you picked up the wrong Pokeball?"

Irritated, but pressed for time, Cap said: "Henry figured you wouldn't be willing to fight. Something about 'inherent cowardice…'"

Sandslash's ego immediately overwhelmed fear. Though normally the ground rat wouldn't believe such a thing, it did acknowledge that Henry had lost most of his memories of their time together, and thus had no compunction about making snide remarks…

"DIE!" Sandslash leapt at Pidgeot and prepared a Slash, but Henry recalled it, and brought forth another creature, this one more geometric, a mixture of blue and magenta.

"Porygon, Psybeam." Porygon fired the multicolored blast at the still-in-midair Sandslash, but the ground type curled up, allowing its spiny back to receive the brunt of the attack, and landed relatively unharmed.

"Swift, now!" Cap called. Sandslash grunted and uncurled, firing off a barrage of energy stars and bombarding Porygon, at least until:

"Conversion," Henry commanded simply. Porygon's form rearranged slightly and Sandslash's attack began to bounce off without leaving a mark, as though the creature's body was made out of rock or steel.

"Dig," Cap called and Sandslash began to furiously tunnel beneath the arena, just managing to avoid Porygon's Signal Beam. Sandslash shot back up from beneath Porygon, slamming into its underside and moving it skyward. Porygon fired off another Psybeam, sending Sandslash skidding back and promptly falling into the first hole it had created.

Now in midair, Porygon began firing its Signal Beam down into the two holes Sandslash had made, keeping up a relentless assault to keep the ground type occupied (and knock off a hit point here or there, depending on his fortune). Henry, however, ordered Porygon to cease the attack, once he noticed…

…a pair of sand streams, rising up from either hole, creating two swirling vortexes Porygon was trapped between. Henry's instruction to retreat came too late as Sandslash burst up from the ground, and began Fury Swiping with considerable impunity, slashing so quickly its total number of arms seemed to quintuple, and Porygon received every hit in turn.

"Tri Attack," Henry ordered, and Porygon focused, releasing a burst of energy in three elements: the electricity was useless, but the fire and especially the ice hit Sandslash, managing to knock the ravenous ground type away. But with the Sandstorm still raging and Sandslash still able to battle-

"Rapid Spin!" Cap called. Sandslash curled up once more and began spinning wildly, collecting the dust and sands around it into yet another stream, and drawing the two streams on either side of it closer together. "Swift!" Again Sandslash fired off energy stars from its claws and carapace, but this time, they didn't hit Porygon… immediately. Collected by the sand streams and spinning around at high velocity in all directions, the computerized Pokemon was struck over and over again, as the total number of hits began to add up, swift and sandstorm, and then:

"Crush Claw!" Sandslash propelled itself upward, riding the vortex, and aiming its right claw at the correct angle, dealing a devastating slash that nearly cut Porygon in two and finally brought it towards the ground…

"Psybeam," Henry instructed simply. Porygon fired off one final multicolored blast at the descending Sandslash, sending the ground type tumbling back through the sand stream and skidding back over towards Cap, both Pokemon lying unmoving, with Porygon fading in and out.

After a few moments of hesitation, Sandslash staggered back to its feet. Henry didn't wait for the 'official' declaration and recalled Porygon straight away, instead just dropping the Pokeball and unleashing the powerhouse of his arsenal.

"Oh, slash," the already weakened Sandslash muttered, just before being blasted away by a Flamethrower and moments later unable to battle.

Cap recalled the ground rat, impressed by the performance against his will. Nonetheless, both he and Henry were on their last, and against something like Charizard, he needed to pull out as many stops as he had left.

"Go, Sin Sai," Cap threw forth the Pokeball and out emerged the powerful fighting type, drawing its sword and preparing for battle, to assorted 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the audience. Charizard grunted and spread his wings, as Sin Sai leveled forth his sword.

For only the briefest moment, the fighting type locked gaze with Henry.

_**Who are you?**_

Henry extended his hand. "Let's get this started. Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard grunted once more and opened its maw, unleashing the flame in a powerful jet. Sin Sai charged straight into the blast, cutting into the flame with its sword.

_I am Henry the Pokemon Master._

"Now, Aura Sphere!" Cap called. Using its free hand, Sin Sai charged energy together in the form of a blue ball of energy and chucked it forth, knocking Charizard back after a small explosion.

_**Is that all?**_

"Charizard, Fly!" Henry called, and Charizard moved skyward, and began pelting Sin Sai with Embers, firing spark after spark at various angles, though the warrior swiftly dodged.

_It is all I know for certain._

"Sin Sai, Sky Uppercut!" Using the same free hand, Sin Sai shot up after Charizard, fist glowing radiantly.

_**I can read your mind.**_

"Charizard, Slash!" Henry was calling out his commands with uncharacteristic fervor, and Charizard reciprocated the deed, cutting into Sin Sai before it could land the uppercut, sending it back towards the ground.

_That's not enough for me to back down._

Sin Sai hit the arena floor with a painful _thud_ but recovered quickly, charging energy into its blade. Spotting this, Cap cried: "Psybeam!" Sin Sai fired forth the multicolored blast at the descending Charizard.

_**And was that all you sought to do?**_

"Charizard, Fire Spin!" Henry called. Charizard unleashed the fiery vortex, burning away the psionic energies and encircling its adversary. "Now, go!"

_There is more to me than mind-reading will ever be able to perceive._

Sin Sai leapt skyward, straight up into the vortex, and landed on Charizard. The two traded slashes in midair, both tumbling slowly down to the ground, into the fiery stream.

_**I respected you, and your willingness to restrain yourself, and not be consumed by those powers. You were my peer, and not just my ally.**_

"Sin Sai, Psychic Sword!" Cap cried, yelling to be heard over the raging flames and cheering audience.

_Allow me to show you why you should again._

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Henry cried right after, and the two Pokemon moved as instructed. Sin Sai slashed and Charizard enveloped both in a massive sphere of flame. That flaming sphere enveloped a good chunk of the battleground, completely concealing the two Pokemon as they hit the ground, leaving yet a new hole in the arena floor.

When the dust and flames dissipated, there lay Sin Sai in the hole, sprawled out. It was still conscious, but could it continue?

Charizard was still in midair, breathing heavily. Sin Sai's cut had added a new scar over the beast's right claw, already sealing shut.

And then, after a few moments: "Sin Sai is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner, and thus the victory goes to Henry Oak!"

The audience applauded. Cap and Henry recalled their two Pokemon and walked away from the arena floor, up into the first row, allowing Silver and Lisa to take their places.

"Impressive," Henry said. "I'd like to battle all three of them again."

"I think at least two of them will take you up on that," Cap replied. "I'll get you next time."

"We'll see," Henry replied neutrally, concentrating on the match.

The fight didn't last quite as long as its predecessor, but the audience had plenty to enjoy. Despite the early setback of her Aipom being annihilated by Silver's Sneasel, Lisa gained revenge with her Typhlosion, managing to defeat Sneasel and Crobat alike. Silver's final Pokemon doused the fire type, and then Lisa unleashed her starter. The two Feraligatrs squared off.

"Screech!" Lisa commanded.

"Bite!" Silver countered. Lisa's Feraligatr continued its painful howl, just in time to be bit by Silver's. The two traded blows for several more moments, until-

"Feraligatr, Superpower!" Lisa instructed. The two Pokemon locked arms, and after another few seconds, Lisa's Pokemon overpowered Silver's, and in that fateful moment, forced it to the ground and into unconsciousness. Defeated at last, Silver recalled Feraligatr, and extended his hand to Lisa. They headed back up to the stands together, chatting about the battle and exchanging numbers in their respective PokeGears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now have a brief intermission," a League official announced. "The winner of the next battle will be declared Silver Conference Champion, following a six on six battle between-" The rest of what he said was drowned out by the cheering of the fans.

Silver merely waved at Henry and Cap before going to join Sharon and Melody, while Cap and Lisa took a moment to embrace. She pointed out that she had proceeded further in the tournament than Cap had and went to discuss this with Melody. Cap sped after her, desperate to prevent such an occurrence.

Henry, of course, remained at the railing, looking up at the box where Lance the Dragon Master sat. Though he had no doubt Lisa would be a formidable opponent, he would not be denied the fulfillment of his ambition. His desire to face Lance was too great for anyone to even hope of overcoming.

_Some time later…_

"Loser," Melody pointed out to Cap.

"Say's the girl who didn't participate," Cap muttered, before refocusing his gaze on the stadium floor, patched up a bit and prepared for a new conflict: six-on-six. Henry and Lisa were ready, each holding the Pokeball of the first Pokemon they'd selected.

Azrael had returned to Sharon's lap, looking curiously forward as the start of competition was declared.

The two trainers tossed forth their Pokeballs, and on Lisa's side appeared Meganium. On Henry's appeared Larvitar.

"Look on the bright side," Melody said, "you may not be the only one!" She then began cheering for Lisa with such volume the rest of the audience was drowned out. Cap, sitting right next to her, fell over in an almost Nate-esque fashion.

"Meganium, Vine Whip!" Lisa instructed. Her grass type outstretched a pair of thick vines from behind its petal frame, only for Larvitar to dodge them without instruction, running up at the dinosaur-like creature.

"Thrash," Henry ordered. Larvitar began striking at Meganium with impunity, hitting the grass type fervently, even flooring it after one of the strikes.

"Solar Beam!" Lisa countered. Still on the ground, Meganium's large petals began collecting the energy needed for the next attack. Larvitar glared at leapt forth, building a dark sort of energy between its palms and firing out a beam, striking Meganium and causing the grass type some pain but not deterring the attack.

Henry had another plan, however. "Rock Slide," Henry called. The tiny ground type began uprooting as much stone as it could, sending rocks flying in all directions, both at Meganium and around itself. Once the Solar Beam was released, enormous amounts of its energy were broken off by the interference, and once struck, Larvitar managed to remain conscious… if very, very weakened.

"Finish it!" Lisa called. "Razor Leaf!" Meganium gave a brief roar and unleashed a torrent of blade-like leaves, descending like a storm front on Larvitar.

"Hyper Beam!" Henry called back. Larvitar once more gathered energy, and with what strength remained, fired off the devastating blast. Both Pokemon were struck by each others' attacks, both skidded on the ground and were promptly knocked out, forcing both trainers to recall their Pokemon.

Lisa was tense; anxious to continue. Henry betrayed no such eagerness or anticipation, and instead released his next Pokemon, Marowak.

The battle dragged on, but a definite pattern was beginning to emerge. Henry's three Pokemon yet used had all been ground types: first Larvitar, then Marowak, and then Rhydon. After making short work of Lisa's Aipom and Sudowoodo, Lisa switched over to use her Feraligatr, and with the aid of a well-aimed Hydro Pump, doused the competition, leaving them once more at an equal three for three.

Henry opened his next Pokeball to reveal his Quagsire, yet another ground type. The audience, though still cheering and still enjoying the battle, was beginning to notice Henry's rather formulaic strategy. Lisa instructed Feraligatr to blast it with water over and over again, but Quagsire lazily accepted the attacks and struck with Mud Shot after Mud Shot until the bipedal crocodile was down for the count.

Lisa was far from finished, however. Her Sneasel was next in line, and after some exchanges, managed to level the slower ground type. Once again, Henry selected a Pokeball from his belt and released his next Pokemon, finally abandoning ground types for something a little different… namely, the rock/steel beast Aggron, who had but to pelt Sneasel with Rock Throws and slash with a few Metal Claws to down the smaller dark type. Lisa opened her final Pokeball, and after a short exchange, her Typhlosion managed to burn it down.

The audience was on the edge of their seats in their anticipation. Henry selected his final Pokeball from his waist, and there was only one Pokemon most of the audience was expecting to see: it had yet to lose a battle during the Silver Conference, and had successfully dominated everything it had yet fought.

But, instead, they saw… "Go, Dragonair!" Henry's blue serpentine dragon, a powerful Pokemon in its own right, but certainly an unexpected one. "Twister!" And the battle was joined immediately, as the dragon unleashed a small, swirling vortex, wrapping around Typhlosion.

"Flame Wheel!" Lisa called, and the fire type began to spin around, adding flames to the vortex, slowly but surely heating up the air and dispersing it.

"Dragonbreath," Henry called and Dragonair opened its mouth, unleashing a burst of orange-red energy in the appearance of flames, striking Typhlosion almost immediately after the Twister had dissipated. Typhlosion roared in pain and opened its maw to fire off a Flamethrower to counter. Dragonair only needed to concentrate as to part the flames, separating the attack before it could strike her.

"Typhlosion, try a Thunder Punch!" Lisa called. Her fire type charged as best it could, swinging its right arm, sparking with electricity. Upon delivering the punch, Dragonair took the blow, but instead of coursing through the dragon's body, the electrical charge swirled seamlessly around it, and then lanced back out in a sort of ring, wrapping around Typhlosion. "Agh!"

"Hyper Beam," Henry instructed. Dragonair charged the energy outside its mouth and fired the beam at point blank range. The explosion sent Typhlosion flying back, with Dragonair not visibly harmed… if exhausted.

The League official raised his arm. "Typhlosion is unable to battle! Therefore, your winner, and Silver Conference champion, Henry Oak!" The audience cheered and/or threw things as Henry and Lisa recalled their Pokemon and shook hands. The same League official who'd refereed their match stepped forth.

"When would you like to challenge the Elite Four?" the official asked.

"I wouldn't," Henry answered curtly. "I'd like to do battle with Lance the Dragon Master."

The League official chuckled. "It doesn't work that way, sir. If you want to challenge for the Johto League title, you have to defeat the Elite Four."

"Then make the match an exhibition," Henry requested. "I came here entirely to battle Lance the Dragon Master."

The League official seemed surprised. "I'll have to ask him."

"Then why are you still here?" Henry asked.

Lisa and Henry both healed their Pokemon. Henry was silent, but Lisa –who had overheard much of the conversation- was in a talkative mood. "You're not interested in becoming Johto League champion?"

"Lance is the only person I came to battle," Henry replied neutrally.

"Maybe so, but if you went through the Elite Four you could become new champ!" Lisa pointed out. "You really don't want that?"

"It's just a title," Henry answered. He went to the nearest PC and adjusted his roster, moving three Pokemon from his team back to the farm and bringing back three others in their place, including the toughest one he had.

"Why are you so insistent on battling Lance, anyway?" Lisa asked.

"The score stands an equal 4-4," Henry replied. "I would like to tip the balance in my favor."

A few minutes after that…

"Ladies and gentlemen, following the approval of the Kanto and Johto League officials, Henry Oak will forfeit his challenge with the Elite Four," at the confused sounds from the audience the League official continued: "Instead, he will participate in an exhibition match against Johto League Champion… Lance the Dragon Master!"

Their confusion quickly turned to euphoria. Henry had already stepped into the arena, his new Pokemon team at the ready.

And on the other side of the floor stepped Lance the Dragon Master, to the thunderous applause of the audience. All kinds of murmuring took place, and Lisa joined Cap and friends in the stands, Silver hovering a few feet away by the railing.

"The battle will be a six on six match," the League official stated simply. "League Champion Lance the Dragon Master will not be allowed to change Pokemon, but the challenger will be permitted to change Pokemon at his discretion. Once either competitor's Pokemon team is eliminated, the match will end."

Lance and Henry locked eyes/sunglasses. They each drew their first Pokeball, waiting eagerly for the signal to start combat.

"Begin!"

The Pokeballs landed simultaneously, and simultaneously they released a pair of blue serpents, locking eyes with each other. The two Dragonairs waited for commands, and were so instructed:

"Dragon Rage!" Henry and Lance both called. The two dragons each released streams of blue flame forth, and the attacks struck at the arena's center, exploding upon each other.

"Wrap it now!" Lance instructed. His Dragonair bounded forth, curling its body and gripping Henry's Dragonair with its body.

"Thunder Wave!" Henry called back. His Dragonair focused and discharged electrical energy onto Lance's Dragonair, and then bashed it with her skull, freeing herself from the tangle.

"Extremespeed!" Lance cried. His Dragonair blasted forth with much-higher-than-average speed, slamming Henry's Dragonair and sending her spiraling backwards.

"Dragonbreath!" Henry called right back, and his Dragonair fired off a burst of orange energy, sending Lance's Dragonair skidding backwards.

Both trainers pointed forth and simultaneously declared: "Hyper Beam!" Both dragons fired the golden energy beams, and both were struck by each other, each landing in a heap.

After a few moments of ceasing to stir, the League official declared. "Neither Pokemon is able to battle. The first round is a draw!"

This only perked audience interest more as the two dragons were recalled, and each trainer selected the new Pokeball, and flung them forth. Henry's Larvitar emerged… just in time to meet up with Lance's Tyranitar. Audience members cheered as the monstrous creature looked down at its pre-evolved form, and the smaller ground type glared up, ready to battle.

"Tyranitar, Earthquake!" Lance instructed. Tyranitar had but to slam its foot to the ground to send a tremor through the arena. Larvitar ran forward, body glowing brightly, right over the trembling earth and towards its foe.

"Larvitar, Dark Pulse!" Henry commanded. Larvitar leapt up and fired the blast of dark energy, striking Tyranitar between the eyes. The larger Pokemon gave a deafening roar of pain, staggering backwards before it could continue the attack. "Now, Rock Slide!" Upon landing, Larvitar grabbed chunks of the stadium floor and began flinging them at Tyranitar, whittling away at it, one rock at a time.

"Hyper Beam!" Lance instructed, Tyranitar regained its composure and opened its mouth, charging the golden energy in its maw.

"Dig, now!" Henry cried. Larvitar slashed fervently at the ground, just dropping beneath it as Tyranitar's attack sailed over it. "Return!" Henry cried, bringing the surfacing ground type back to its Pokeball. "Go, Kangaskhan!"

The dinosaur-esque creature materialized, her baby in the pouch, not daring to emerge any time soon. "Use Strength!" Henry called. Kangaskhan grunted and grasped Tyranitar's larger arms, trying to push it backwards.

Lance didn't mind this at all. "Tyranitar, Bite!" Undeterred by Kangaskhan's attempts to move it, Tyranitar instead bit down on Kangaskhan's shoulder, causing the maternal Pokemon to roar in pain.

"Get into the ground, now!" Henry instructed of Kangaskhan. "And use that move!" Kangaskhan punched Tyranitar until it released the bite and followed into the hole Larvitar had previously dug, just barely squeezing in.

"Earthquake!" Lance commanded. "Get it while it's underground!" Tyranitar prepared to stomp once more, until Kangaskhan leapt out of the hole and slammed her fist into Tyranitar's stomach, barely moving it but managing to stop the rock type's attack.

"Hyper Beam!" Lance commanded. Once more, drawing on its immense reserve of strength, Tyranitar fired off the golden beam, blasting Kangaskhan away, leaving it lying on the ground, immobile.

A few moments past and the League official said: "Kangaskhan is unable to-" Until the dinosaurid suddenly vanished, without having been recalled. "What?"

Lance recognized it at once. "Tyranitar, dodge to-" But it was too late. Kangaskhan burst up from the ground, forming a new hole and delivering a powerful uppercut to Tyranitar, managing to throw the massive rock type at last, and then letting its heavy frame slam back down into the ground.

After a few moments, Tyranitar attempted to stir. Displeased, Kangaskhan promptly Tail Whipped it over and over and then punched it again. This time, Lance saved his Tyranitar the trouble and recalled it.

"Kingdra, you're up next!" Lance declared, bringing forth the dragon seahorse. "Use Hydro Pump!" Kingdra unleashed a massive jet stream of water from its mouth, blasting Kangaskhan back along the arena floor.

"Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch," Henry stated, barely loud enough for anyone but Kangaskhan to hear it. Kangaskhan grunted out an assent and barreled forth, swinging her left arm in wide arc towards Kingdra.

"Protect!" Lance instructed. A circular barrier formed around Kingdra, and Kangaskhan's Dizzy Punch failed to pierce it. "Now, Ice Beam!" Kangaskhan had no time to react, and was struck by the blast, her arm and most of her chest frozen instantaneously.

"Kangaskhan, use Strength!" Henry instructed. Growling, and with but her right arm, Kangaskhan grasped Kingdra about the neck and flung the dragon seahorse backwards, slamming it against the arena wall, before promptly collapsing.

After being declared unable to battle, Henry recalled Kangaskhan. The audience eagerly awaited his next move, and cheered in appreciation when he opened his Pokeball and out flapped Charizard, ascending above the arena floor.

"Choosing sentiment over victory again?" Lance asked. "Bad form! Kingdra, Hydro Pump!" Kingdra recovered from Kangaskhan's attack and again fired a jet stream of water forth.

"Flamethrower!" Henry replied. Charizard scoffed and opened his maw, releasing the flames in a powerful burst, managing to hold against the Hydro Pump and create a field of steam between the two Pokemon. "Now, Charizard, Aerial Ace!" Charizard darted down and slammed into Kingdra, only for the dragon to wrap its prehensile tale around Charizard's midsection.

"Water Pulse!" Lance commanded. Kingdra blasted Charizard with spherical waves of water, much to the fire type's chagrin. Charizard struggled to escape, slashing fervently at Kingdra, only for the dragon seahorse to continue the onslaught of water damage.

Henry watched the conflict for a few more moments, and –upon realizing Charizard would incur too much damage before it could escape- he declared: "OVERHEAT!"

Charizard's body burnt red as flames sprouted from its very skin. Kingdra recoiled and released its grip, just as it was struck by the fire erupting off of Charizard's entire body, sending it backwards and leaving it vulnerable.

"Blast Burn!" Henry declared. Charizard exhaled and unleashed a subsequent blast of fire, this one spreading out in a circular arc and enveloping a good chunk of the battleground, including Kingdra. After a few moments the flames dissipated, and Kingdra toppled over, while Charizard roared out in celebration of his victory.

Lance recalled Kingdra and drew his next Pokeball. "Go, Gyarados!" The massive water serpent emerged, coiling before Lance, and roaring a challenge to Charizard.

"Return," Henry instructed, recalling his reluctant fire type. "Okay, then… I choose you, Mightyena!" The ferocious canine emerged, snarling a challenge right back at Gyarados. "Poison Fang!" Mightyena hopped to its right and leapt at Gyarados, fangs outstretched.

"Thrash!" Lance countered. Gyarados gave a low growl and slammed its head and neck into Mightyena, sending the canine flying backwards. It recovered in midair and landed on its feet, snarling with renewed vigor.

"Take Down!" Henry instructed. Mightyena charged full speed and slammed itself into Gyarados, and the water type cried out in pain. At least until-

"Aqua Tail," Lance instructed. Gyarados spun and struck Mightyena with its finned rear, sending the canine tumbling back through the air. Mightyena landed hard this time, howling from the sharp jolt of landing on its side.

"Mightyena, Bite it." Mightyena hopped back to its feet and charged at Gyarados again, slamming its jaws upon Gyarados's unguarded midsection. The water type roared and shook itself about, eventually managing to dislodge Mightyena and knock it away with another Aqua Tail.

"Bide," Henry said quietly. Mightyena nodded, and braced itself.

"Gyarados, use Ice Fang," Lance instructed. Gyarados shot forth and bit into Mightyena, sending a burst of cold running down the canine's flank. Mightyena howled out again, struggling to free itself from Gyarados, but that point soon became moot. "Thrash it!" Gyarados slammed into Mightyena with its head and neck, sending the dark type slamming into the arena floor once again.

As Lance prepared a finisher, Henry declared: "Now!" Mightyena, having absorbed the punishment accordingly, leapt skyward and slammed into Gyarados, sending both high into the arena air. The water type cried out and contorted its body as Mightyena slammed it all the way up above the cheap seats.

As the two Pokemon descended, Lance declared: "Hyper Beam!" Gyarados coiled itself and fired the attack, an even stronger blast of golden energy than the previous ones.

"Mightyena, dodge it!" Henry urged. Hard as it was to maneuver in midair, the canine just managed to avoid being struck, and the blast struck the arena floor. Mightyena and Gyarados alike fell directly into the exploding energy.

When the attack had dissipated, both were unconscious, and both were recalled. The audience seemed pretty heavily divided, with a substantial majority cheering for Lance, and a dedicated minority cheering for Henry, with Melody providing an enormous chunk of the vocals.

Henry still had three Pokemon available to battle with, and Lance was down to two. Both of Lance's fighters were fresh, while Henry had already used Charizard and Larvitar in battle. Selecting his remaining fresh fighter, Henry tossed out his Pokeball and from it emerged Quagsire, his largely oblivious water type.

"Go, Aerodactyl," Lance instructed, bringing forth the prehistoric rock type.

"Quagsire, Water Gun!" Henry instructed immediately.

"Fly!" Lance countered. Aerodactyl shot skyward, avoiding the burst of H2O from Quagsire. "Now, Quick Attack!" Aerodactyl shot down and slammed into Quagsire, sending the heavy water type rolling backwards.

"Mud Shot!" Henry instructed. Quagsire opened its mouth and shot forth a spray of mud, only for Aerodactyl to deftly swerve out of the way.

"Supersonic," Lance commanded. Aerodactyl opened its mouth and gave a deafening screech. Most of the audience covered their ears, but Quagsire seemed largely indifferent, if not completely oblivious.

"Quagsire, Yawn!" Henry instructed. Locking eyes with Aerodactyl, Quagsire opened its mouth, preparing a debilitating sort of offensive…

"Take Down, now!" Lance commanded. Once again, Aerodactyl dive bombed the water type..

"Slam it!" Was Henry's simple instruction, using its tail as its primary source of propulsion, Quagsire leapt into the air, bashing its skull into Aerodactyl's. Both Pokemon flew back to their respective starting positions, Aerodactyl tumbling through the air and Quagsire slamming back to the arena floor, leaving a two foot hole into the ground.

"Try that again, Aerodactyl!" Lance instructed. "Iron Head!" Aerodactyl's skull glowed brightly as it once again descended, screeching at Quagsire.

"Muddy Water!" Henry declared. Quagsire concentrated, moving about the various substances in its body, before unleashing a concentrated blast of water and mud, slamming into Aerodactyl and slowing its descent, but not enough… Aerodactyl dove straight through the attack and struck Quagsire again, and at last, the water type was out of it, its hard head subject to just one too many hits.

After recalling Quagsire, Henry brought out Larvitar. The smaller ground type had only to use Rock Slide to bring down the already weakened Aerodactyl, and Lance drew his last Pokeball.

The audience looked on. Cap, Sharon, Melody, Lisa, and Silver all knew what was coming. The Elite Four, looking on from their box, all waited eagerly. They had expected Lance to have some trouble, but were now thinking there was the slightest possibility he might lose.

"Dragonite, go!" Lance declared, bringing forth the strongest creature he had. Upon emerging, the dragon type took flight on its stubby wings. "Use Dragonbreath!" Dragonite opened its maw and unleashed the fiery energy.

"Larvitar, Dark Pulse!" Henry instructed. Larvitar charged energy from its body and fired up the dark purple beam, and the two conflicting energies exploded upon collision.

"Dragonite, Extremespeed," Lance called. Dragonite shot forth, slamming into the smaller Larvitar, sending it reeling.

"Bite!" Henry called, shouting louder than normal. Reacting immediately, Larvitar clamped its jaws down and bit into Dragonite's left wing. The dragon type cried out and batted at Larvitar, but the ground type held resolutely on. "Now, Thrash it!" Larvitar began striking Dragonite's neck and shoulder ferociously, slashing, punching, and adding an occasional kick for good measure.

"Outrage!" Lance declared. Dragonite growled and began striking harder, eventually manage to force Larvitar off its wing. The ground type was pummeled for several more seconds before finally fainting. Henry recalled it and drew the sphere containing his only remaining Pokemon.

Upon its release, Charizard and Dragonite locked eyes. They hadn't battled since Cinnabar Island, in a confrontation that had destroyed a good chunk of the island, and nearly burnt a mansion to the ground.

"Charizard, don't waste any time, use Flamethrower!" Henry called.

"Dragon Rage!" Lance countered.

Orange flames met blue fire, and upon connecting, the attacks exploded against one another, creating yet another smoky barrier at the arena's center. Charizard and Dragonite both plunged into it, and struck, locking their claws and holding a glare.

"Dragon Claw!" Lance called.

"Slash!" Henry responded. Freeing one arm, Charizard and Dragonite each struck each other on opposite sides and tumbled back through the air. Separated, they once again matched Flamethrower and Dragon Rage, their attacks causing an even bigger explosion than before.

"Mega Kick!" Lance called. Dragonite slid under the approaching Charizard in midair and slammed both feet into his underside, flinging Charizard upwards. Gravity tugged it down, Charizard spiraling back towards the arena floor.

Lance waited and Henry was silent. The ground drew ever nearer, and figuring Henry was waiting for an opportune moment, Lance began: "Dragon-" only to be cut off by Henry's cry of "Flare Blitz!"

Flames encircled Charizard as it plummeted downwards, and struck Dragonite, boring the dragon type down into the arena floor, leaving a shallow crater from the impact. The two Pokemon slashed at each other and separated, snarling.

The time had come. Henry and Lance both extended their arms. The man in black prepared to declare his attack when-

_**It's injured, but won't let you see.**_

Henry stopped. Memories flooded back to him, as Charizard prepared to attack Dragonite once more.

At their battle on Cinnabar Island, nine years prior, Henry had dealt Lance his first defeat since becoming Kanto League champ. His Charizard had paid for Henry's ruthless approach, however… and had suffered serious injury to insure his victory.

After nine years as Giovanni's servant, Henry had no doubt Charizard had suffered even more than that, all in the name of victory.

Slowly but purposefully, Henry lowered his arm. He took his glove-covered left hand and drew the appropriate Pokeball from his belt. "Charizard, Return."

Lance was so astonished he nearly fell over. Though displeased about leaving the battle, Charizard heeded the command and returned to its Pokeball. Henry turned and began to walk away, the League official not sure what to call.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked. "Isn't this battle what you wanted?"

_**This is what you love.**_

Henry did not turn. "There is more to my life than my hatred and my regrets," He raised his head, turning to the crowd. "I forfeit. I have other things I need to do."

Though surprised, Lance slowly nodded. Henry ascended the steps to the stands, to join the also-astonished Cap and company, where he picked up the young Azrael, the slightest sign of a smirk gracing his lips.

At long last, the League official declared: "Your winner… Lance the Dragon Master!"

Though confused by the outcome, the audience cheered. The Silver Conference winner left with his family, carrying the young boy on his shoulder. Lance recalled Dragonite and ascended back to the top box, and requested an immediate meeting of league officials. The score stood 5-4.

Before he could leave the arena, Henry was requested to visit Lance. Henry complied, healing his Pokemon and requesting his family head back to the farm. Naturally, Sharon refused, and sent Azrael with Cap, Lisa, and Melody. Silver merely grunted and exited, which, according to Cap, was a drastic increase in his social skills.

"The vote is unanimous," another League official said with a smile. "You have now officially obtained the rank of Pokemon Master." Documents were handed to Henry. "Today, you are Henry the Fallen Master no longer. From this day forward, you are Viridian City Gym leader… Henry the Ground Master."

Henry cast a sideways glance at Lance. " 'Earth Master' would've killed you?"

Lance shrugged. "Yes."

"Fair enough."

Outside the league stadium, Henry passed through the throngs of fans requesting an interview or an autograph, to his wife, waiting for him by the available healing facility.

"Let's go home," Henry requested.

"Home?" Sharon repeated.

"Yeah. Home."

Once there, Henry revealed to the others the honor and prestige bestowed upon him. Sharon was proud, of course, and Azrael showed his affection by trying to devour the documents.

"When is this official?" Cap asked.

"When I see Professor Oak to upgrade my license," Henry replied. "I'll probably end up getting a new Pokedex, with an updated photo."

Dinner was hastily prepared as people and Pokemon alike came out to celebrate the day's events. Cap and Lisa had gained respectable positions and would no doubt have someone knocking on their door to offer them endorsement (though Cap was positively seething about Lisa and Melody's constant jokes at his expense).

Henry paused in the middle of a conversation with Sharon and reached hastily into his jacket pocket, producing a shaking ovaloid. He set it on the table, and watched, excited, as bits of egg were broken away, and tiny blue limbs began to emerge.

Azrael was fascinated by the creature that emerged, and looked upon Henry, happily stating: "Riolu!"

Henry bent forward to examine the Pokemon, and Azrael, seizing opportunity, reached up and pulled down Henry's sunglasses.

The first instinct of those gathered nearby was to recoil. Sharon, facing Henry's back, sighed to recover the sunglasses, until she noticed that everyone in the room was staring directly at Henry, surprised but unafraid.

Slowly, she reached her hand and turned her husband to face her. She nearly melted upon seeing the light blue eyes, the same color given to their son.

"Hey," Henry observed. "You're a lot more attractive without all the extra shading."

Sharon was euphoric. She still clobbered him and knocked him to the floor, but she did so with added affection.

Back in Sootopolis, Wallace fell back in astonishment as his Milotic fell, unconscious. His foe had no visible Pokemon, only ripples in the air around him; three enemies, completely invisible, and powerful enough to defeat the Hoenn League's six Pokemon team.

Giovanni, freed from Wallace, asked: "Why did you do that?"

"I have come here specifically for you, Giovanni," the man answered, speaking quickly and precisely, with no trace of clear emotion in his tone. "I have witnessed your battle and recognize the power you could add to my cause."

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but why should I ally with you?" Giovanni asked.

"Because I, unlike you, do not need six Pokemon to create a god," he answered. "My name is Cyrus." From the water emerged a pair of hovercrafts, manned by several young adults in outfits similar to his own. "All I need is an object hidden in the Sinnoh region, which I believe you can help me unearth."

"And how will you create this god?" Giovanni asked.

"I will tell you as you need to know," Cyrus stated. "Accept my offer or decline it now, Giovanni."

At the farm, the following day, Henry returned from Pallet Town with an upgraded Pokedex (boasting a new picture of him, taken –at Sharon's request- to accentuate his eyes). He had resumed his intense training regiment, and following Melody's outright refusal to train with him, had been battling in pairs against Lisa and Cap.

Sin Sai stepped forth and pressed its blade to Henry's neck when Cap wasn't looking. Henry locked his unguarded eyes with the fighting type.

_**Who are you?**_

"I think you know," Henry replied.

Sin Sai cracked a smirk. _**Hm. Fair enough. Tell your Charizard I'd like to battle him again.**_

"Your funeral," Henry stated. Sin Sai vanished once more, as Henry looked up at the sky, searching the clouds for any sign of Mew.

He clenched one hand and thought: _Powers of Pokemon, huh?_ He turned towards the sky once more and said: "Earth Beam!"

He stood there, hands extended, for several seconds. Realizing he looked ridiculous, he shook his head and returned to his Pokemon.

The tiniest spark of energy drifted away from his palm, unnoticed, and dissipated in the air.

Back in the Sinnoh region, Mewtwo awoke at last following the end of the battle, its mind blissfully clear and no longer dominated by Giovanni's will. At once, Mewtwo searched about with telepathy for the man who'd imprisoned it, to no avail; he'd long since gone.

Mewtwo turned its attention to the night sky, clenching one fist. _**I was too weak. I was captured…**_

…_**none of my brethren will again share that fate. The guardians of this region will be under my protection from now on.**_

"So this is where you've been going whenever I turned you guys loose," Melody said with her brightest smile as she kneeled down on the floor of a cave hidden deep within Meteor Falls. Trogdor the Charizard was at her side, looking both proud and embarrassed, and a newly captured Swablu was perched on her shoulder, looking about randomly.

Nested in front of her was a mother Salamence, watching as her egg shook, before finally breaking apart to reveal the newborn Bagon.

"Today is a great day to be born, apparently," she said softly as the tiny Dragon looked from its mother, to its father and finally to Melody. "C'mon, little guy..."

The newborn made a scared sound and huddled closer to its mother.

"Aw," Melody smiled, reaching into her purse. "I think I know what you need. May I?"

Both Trogdor and Mother Salamence nodded.

Melody bowed her head in thanks and began to play a soothing tune on her flute. The Bagon opened its eyes and watched enthralled. It then began to move forward when, to Melody's delight, the Swablu began to sing along, adding its own harmony to her own. Finally, Bagon climbed into Melody's lap and hugged the girl tightly. She stopped playing and returned the embrace.

"Thank you Trogy," Meldoy said as Bagon and Swablu began to frolic and play. "I'll raise him right, I promise."

Trogdor nodded proudly, while Mother Salamence smiled, lowered her head, closed her eyes to rest.

Cap sat on the porch of his farmhouse, staring at the night sky. A smile was on his face, but the look in his eyes told it to be a sad smile.

"A penny for your thoughts," Lisa said as she walked up to the house, a backpack on her shoulder.

"Hey," Cap said, genuinely happy as she took a seat next to him. "I was just thinking that, when you add up the months between Az being born, Henry leaving, finding him again...it's been a whole year since Greenfield."

"Wow, you're right," Lisa nodded. "Guess I planned my visit just in time for our anniversary. But that's not all."

Cap chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Cap," Lisa said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me."

"My family is back together," he said, the joy present, but shrouded. "I have you. No one died this time...but I still..."

"Miss your Grandad."

Cap could only nod.

"I hate to say it, but you're probably always going to. I really do believe he's here though, watching over us. And he's totally proud of you."

"Wow," Cap whispered, a smiling tugging on his lips. "That was really lame."

She shoved him playfully. "You know I'm right, you jerk!"

"I know," he grinned. "It's a shame you never got to meet him. He'd have loved you."

"Damn right."

Cap chuckled and looked back to the sky. "I think I'm going to take Grovyle with me. Granted, its just as likely to kill me as listen to me, but it's never going to trust me again if I just leave in its Pokéball (not to mention I'm used to that sort of thing). I just gotta decide who to leave behind..."

Lisa blinked. "What?"

"It's funny," Cap continued, apparently oblivious to Lisa's question. "I never wanted to go for Badges, face trainers, or anything like that. I just wanted some support for the rat...but Henry's right, it gets in your blood. I couldn't stay here if I wanted to."

Lisa was grinning. "You mean...?"

Cap nodded. "You wanna come with me to Hoenn? And I mean, travel _with_ me? Not just meet up every few cities?"

Lisa let out a delighted squeal, knocking him down as she planted her answer firmly on his lips.

On the house's second floor, Sharon smiled as she closed her bedroom window. "It never ends, does it?"

"Ends?" Henry repeated, as he prepared a travel bag himself. "Nothing ends, Sharon. Nothing ever ends..."

Lance the Dragon Master landed on the hard, barren ground of what had once been Earth. He placed a hand over his head and cursed himself. _I failed… nothing's changed._

"I know what you're thinking, Dragon Master."

Lance got up and prepared for battle, only to pause. "Wait… you?"

Giovanni –missing a good amount of his own face and walking with a cane- nodded. "You managed to save the world from your rival, Dragon Master. You just didn't know he wasn't the only thing it needed to be saved from."


End file.
